


Little Red and The Wolf

by allmadhere1225



Series: Collection of Faerytales [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, Angst, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fluff and Angst, Fractured Fairy Tale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmadhere1225/pseuds/allmadhere1225
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny grabs her hairbrush and spins through the air before tumbling to the ground in the middle of a dewdrop meadow, in a clearing of a dense, sooty forest. But WHY is she there and who could go to such extreme lengths to get Little Red alone away from the stuffy confines and stereotypes of Hogwarts?</p><p>A forest of grey,<br/>A brief streak of red,<br/>As the young girl, she flees,<br/>From love or from death?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> <3 or comment if you like it or comment if you hate it or if you're somewhere in the middle. I want to know!! 
> 
> I'm planning a series of fairytale inspired works and already have about 3 or 4 mapped out and partly written I would love some ideas so if you have any, comment or add me on tumblr and we could co write or something, sorry i'm just babbling now...... Love You xxx
> 
> Tumblr: allmadhere1225

A forest of grey,  
A brief streak of red.  
As the young girl, she flees,  
From love, or from death?

***********************

Ginny Weasley hated her stupid hair and her stupid nickname. Red. Original.

Malfoy seemed to have another insult to throw at her every time he saw her the kindest of which were: Weaselette, Carrots and the blood red blood traitor... The list was endless. Fuck him with his gorgeous stormy eyes and his toned, pale body and ever-perfect hair.

And now she was stood in this forest, with her hairbrush-turned-portkey behind her (how had someone enchanted it? it had been in her bag for days!) on her scarlet bed cloak with her hair still damp from a shower, confused about her whereabouts and about WHY she was wherever she was.

She looked down at the white tulips encircling her feet and bent to pick a few.  
"It worked!" She heard a deep voice gasp behind her. Clumsily, Ginny span around to the sight of the object of her thoughts. She quickly gathered her scattered self and screeched:

" Draco Malfoy, why the HELL am I here?"

"For me." He answered honestly and took a regal step towards her. Suddenly terrified, afraid of her own mind, Ginny turned and fled.

*******************  
But why was she so afraid? This was something she had been inwardly dreaming about for months! The look in Draco's eyes was one of longing but longing to kiss her or to kill her? Ginny wasn't quite sure which one she'd rather.

"Wait! Red!" Malfoy cried desperatly before cursing loudly and chasing after her.

She ran and ran until she could no longer hear him behind her. Panting heavily, she leaned against a tree, the gnarled, twisted bark digging into her tender back.

"I know these woods, Little Red." She heard the voice behind her, breathy from the chase "You won't outrun me."

She span and he was there; lips parted, a vibrant red against his pale cheekbones.

He reached out and captured her face in his hands. She didn't want to resist but she knew she had to. Even her closest friends couldn't comprehend her crush on Malfoy: "A slytherin, Ginny?" They say "Although you seem more slytherin and sly everyday."

"Is that such a bad thing?" She sneers in reply every time.

His face was a mere inch from hers when she eventually turned away and went to run again. Draco's hands captured her slim waist and pulled her back in.

"Why?" He asked simply, sadly.

But the choice between her head and heart was too much for Ginny Weasley and she sank into an unconscious abyss filled with dark dreams about wolves with platinum fur and sad, grey eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter: 'mad as rabbits' by Panic! At the Disco
> 
> Quote of the day: "There isn't a book long enough or a cup of tea big enough to suit me" C.S.Lewis

"Here now, drink this." The motherly voice came from outside the cage of her mind and Ginny struggled to regain consciousness.

Tentatively, she opened her mouth and swallowed the cold, tangy potion. Instantly, she found that she was wide awake even as the moonlight shined high through the rickety window.

"Where am I?" Ginny questioned.

"In my cottage, close to the big manor." Replied the old witch shortly before she bustled off out of sight. Ginny took the opportunity to stretch like a cat in front of a fire and to take in her surroundings. The inside of the cottage was lovely. There were copper cauldrons and dried herbs hanging from the ceiling, wooden walls, tiny windows, a wooden floor covered in brightly coloured, shaggy rugs and there, in the corner, with a knitted blanket pulled right up and his cheeks rosy from the fire's glow, Draco Malfoy.

"Who are you?" Ginny called in the direction that the witch had gone.

"Caireen Partridge, love," She replied, coming back with a mug of something steaming hot that Ginny couldn't see, "His nanny." She continued, nodding at the dozing slytherin.

"He's a nice lad," she said fondly "He has a tough skin, needs it with that father of his, but he has a warm, loving heart."

"I've only ever seen the exterior." Ginny confessed

"He likes you," Caireen declared, knowingly, "Talks about you often enough, Miss Weasley, he has the arrogance of the Malfoy clan but give him a chance, love.

"I'll go and get some of his baby pictures, for you to see, whilst he's still asleep." Nanny Partridge murmured slyly.

Gently, Ginny sat up on the huge dragon skin sofa that she was sprawled out over;nthe cracked exterior groaned loudly as she did so, causing Draco to stir in his sleep and nudge his nose against the wooden wall beside him. She giggled mutedly and sat back to admire his soft-but-sharp profile; the fire drew patterns on his translucent skin and his soft eyelids with long, dark lashes his his aristocratic silver eyes. Oh! How those eyes could make her melt like chocolate and wither like a leaf in autumn, all in one proud, haughty glance.

Loudly, Nanny Partridge returned, interrupting her thoughts and carrying a mahogany box pressed to her chest. As she drew closer, Ginny could see that the box was embellished with a snake made from emeralds on the lid and silver runes around the edge. Nanny Partridge settled on the sofa, opened the chest and pulled out the first photograph.

"Aha!" She cried, brandishing the picture. "This is one of my favourites, here, take a look!"

Ginny took the photograph and immediately her face broke out in a blinding smile.

"Oh! How sweet!" Ginny said, trying to contain her galloping heart. The picture showed a dainty-looking boy of about two, with a shock of blond hair, clinging to a slightly younger Caireen Partridge a naïve yet aristocratic grin upon his pointy features.

"That was the day that Master Draco caused hot tea to spill all over Madame Parkindon's lap when his mother decided to 'show him off' at one of her many tea parties." Ginny could hear the quotations in her voice and let out a tiny giggle that grew and grew as she saw Mrs Parkinson's shocked expression as the picture turned towards her. Nanny Partridge caught the laugh and they both collapsed back on the sofa roaring with hilarity, gasping for breath and then quickly stifling the sound, too late, as they saw Draco's closed eyelids flutter.

**********

Draco awoke to the sound of laughter however it was quickly quietened as he fully came too.

"Hey." Ginny whispered to him, her chocolate eyes wide and blinking.

"Hey.'' He whispered back.

"Well, I'll leave you too it." Caireen said before going and a minute later doing something with her kitchen pans which was very loud and clanging. Draco shook away the last of his sleep and scrambled up onto the leather sofa next to Ginny.

"You know, this chair used to be in the library at the manor." Draco said awkwardly.

"Really?" Ginny asked, folding her arms and leading away from him.

"Yep, and I used to play on it all the time, and sit and read, the library is my favourite room at the manor, well apart from the cake kitchens and the-" He stumbled to a stop as he took in Ginny's unimpressed face and locked shoulders.

"What?" She asked, "Carry on, I like hearing about your childhood." Her pale shoulders relaxed. Ginny leant into her and pulled a blanket over them.

"And the house elves' room, they have a little labrynth of elf sized tunnels that I used to run through with Dobby and Naya, my cat, and then crawl through when I got too big..."

*****

Ginny's eyelids began to droop. It was just so warm and comfortable under the woollen blanket in front of the fire. Her feet were entangled with Draco's and his long forefinger was sleepily drawing circles on her palm. Too comfortable...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caireen is an Irish goddess who is the protector of children. Fitting right? Considering Draco's parents.
> 
> (Thank you, Freya for helping me find the perfect name xx)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter's so short, I will add one every few days so bare with me xx (or bear? oops..)
> 
> Correction: it's bear, bare with me means get naked with me..... I didn't mean that by the way....


End file.
